Greys
Description Greys are usually depicted as hairless small humanoid beings approximately 1m-1.25m in height with skin colors ranging from grey-white to grey-brown to grey-blue. Their head is larger than humans' with inverted triangular shape, absence of auditory lobes and nose, absence of body hair, large oval tear-shaped eyes which are opaque black with vertical slit pupils. Sometimes Greys are alternately depicted as having no noticeable nostrils or mouths, but only small openings or orifices for ears and nostrils and no discernible sex organs. Their bodies are usually depicted as being elongated, having a small chest, and lacking in muscular definition and visible skeletal structure. Their arms resemble praying mantis which reach to the knees, long hands with small palm, claw-like fingers (two, three or four fingers). Their legs are shorter and jointed differently than one would expect in a human. Their limbs are often depicted as proportionally different than a human's; their humerus and thighs are the same lengths as their forearms and shins, respectively. Home System From a star chart reported by Betty Hill, an elementary school teacher and amateur astronomer, Marjorie Fish, concluded that the home planet of these beings was located in the Zeta Reticuli star system (their home planet is alleged to be the fourth planet of the second star of Reticulum). Zeta Reticuli 1 & 2, a binary star system visible from the Southern Hemisphere approximatly 38 light years away with a spectral class of G2, identical to our Sun. The Greys are therefore sometimes known as Zeta Reticulans. Biology Some theories argue that Greys evolved naturally from a cetacean-like life form on another world or were artificially modified though genetic engineering by an outside species or themselves. They have evolved beyond the sexual reproduction process so that all sexual organs and their digestive tracts have totally atrophied. They are no longer capable of eating or indulging in sexual activities. Because of these manipulations, cloning, became their only form of reproduction. The Greys are said to consume nourishment through a process of absorption through their skin. The process, according to abductees who have witnessed it, involved spreading a biological 'liquid protein' formula that has been mixed with hydrogen peroxide oxygenates the slurry and eliminates bacteria onto their skin. Food is converted to energy by chlorophyll by a photosynthetic process. To eliminate, they need to pass the substance through some part of their body, much the same way plants eliminate through their skin or outer shells. They use hydrogen peroxide for helping with that elimination as well. Waste products are then excreted back through the skin. Many abductees have noted that the Greys have a distinct series of odors. The Zeta Reticuli Greys feed upon glandular secretions of humans and are said to abduct humans and extracting the secretions for themselves. It is also said that Greys absorb certain substances from parts of the cattle that stabilize them during the cloning process, mostly substances that comes from certain mucus membranes: the lips, nose, genitals and rectum, and also from certain organs. Aside from feeding off of human and animal proteins and fluids, they also allegedly feed off the 'life energy'.